Trick or Treat
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: A early Halloween fic about how Niou and Marui got together


Trick or Treat?

_A/n: It's almost Halloween which means it's the perfect time to write trick or treat pair Fanfiction. _

_So I only have one question for you…_

_Trick or Treat?_

_Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. _

_Present_

"**I can't believe its already Halloween," Marui commented to his boyfriend as he pulled his hair up into a ponytail.**

"**I'm just glad we made it a year," Niou answered as he finished clipping the black wings. The two boys flashed back to last Halloween.**

_**Halloween 1 year earlier **_

"Trick," Niou started.

"or," Marui and Niou stated together.

"Treat?" finished Marui.

"Just get your asses in here," said Yagyuu pushing the two boys into the Yukimura house hold. Yukimura was throwing a Halloween party and had invited all the tennis players. Niou was dressed as a baseball player, why you ask? Well because he was planning on hitting someone's car with a baseball later tonight. Marui on the other hand was dressed a knight. Why you ask? Because he had several loot bags he could carry candy in, and his sword was hallow so he could shove candy in there to.

"Yo," Niou greeted his doubles partner.

"Imma go find Jirou," Marui told Niou before slipping away into the crowd.

Niou stared at the spot Marui had been standing in for a while before Yagyuu said, "I thought you were going to tell him."

"I'll tell him when we go trick or treating later," Niou mumbled before adding, "Are Eiji and Gakuto here?" Niou had a secret obsession with watching the Seigaku and Hyoutei regular fight. Well that and the two were his best, none Rikkai, friends.

{_**With Marui}**_

When Marui found Jirou the boy was leaning against the wall in a sand man costume and talking to Ryoma who was dressed in a fairy costume.

"Hey!" Marui greeted his none Rikkai friends as he swiftly dodged through the rest of the crowd eventually reaching the spot where his friends stood.

"Hey Marui," greeted Ryoma before sipping his Ponta.

"Bunta!" exclaimed Jirou glomping him.

Marui smiled and patted his friend on the head, "So what's the plan tonight?"

"My dad," Ryoma stated, "will be here at 10 to get me so I can get to the airport and meet with Kevin."

"Oooh," Jirou swooned, "your boyfriend is in town." Ryoma blushed and stammered a denial.

"Your not a very good liar," Marui told him, "you completely suck at it." Ryoma flipped a finger up at Marui he intended to cuss him out as well but he was cut off by someone screaming BEEER!

_**{ Niou }**_

Niou was laughing like a mad man as he watched Yuushi and Oishi try to get Gakuto and Eiji to stop fighting. He was getting ready to break the fight up himself when some idiot brought beer to the party. Naturally Niou flocked that way, after all he had a image to keep up even if he was disgusted by the taste of the foul substance. "Oh shit," Niou cursed when he saw Marui and Akaya each with a can of beer in their hand. As he made his way over to his two friends he mentally vowed to beat who ever brought the beer to a pulp. "Give it," Niou stated holding his hands out for the cans of beer Akaya and Marui held. Niou wasn't surprised when the two boys didn't give the beer up, when did they ever listen to him anyways? After a few more minutes of arguing Niou decided he had two choices. A) Walk away and leave Renji and Jackal to handle this mess, or B) Take care of it himself and risk Marui swinging at him. Having been on the receiving side of both boys fists before Niou decided to turn around and go back to Gakuto and Kikumaru.

It was several hours (and beers Niou guessed from the way Marui had been slurring his speech) later that Niou was holding Bunta's hair back as the boy puked. The sadistic side of him laughed while the other part of him wished their was something he could do for his crush. After puking his guts out Marui slid down to his knees and placed his head in his hands, "I am so dead."

Niou laughed, "You can crash with me if you want." Niou's parents let all of Niou's friends stay over when they were drunk because they were glad Niou had friends. Before tennis Niou had spent the days lazing around the house torturing them and the neighbors. Now that he had friends Niou usually tortured his friends, or classmates, and the neighbors had stopped trying to force them to move.

"Thanks," Marui stated before puking again. When Marui had finished Niou fetched a bag from the kitchen before grabbing his keys and helping Marui into the back seat. Not wanting puke to get on his brand new leather seat covers he handed Marui the bag before driving home.

_**{ Marui }**_

Marui laid in Niou's bed wearing a pair of Niou's sweatpants. "Here," Niou said handing him a glass of water, "you'll probably want to get the taste of puke out of your mouth."

"Why?" questioned Marui, "I'm just going to puke again in five minutes."

"Good point," Niou laughed setting the glass on the night stand before sitting on his sleeping bag, "I'm going to get to sleep."

"You sure you don't mind me kicking you out of you bed?" Marui asked biting his lip. Despite the fact that every time they he stayed the night Niou let him have the bed Marui still asked the question every night. Next thing Marui knew Niou had grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into a rough, and very very pleasurable kiss.

"Of course its fine you idiot," Niou whispered against Marui's lips before dropping his hair and laying back on to the sleeping back, "I love you after all." At least that's what Marui thought he said because the very second Niou said that Marui rushed to the bathroom and puked up everything he'd eaten ten minutes ago.

"What'd you say?" Marui asked as he came back out of the bathroom.

"Nothing…" Niou mumbled before telling Marui good night.

_The Next Morning_

When Marui woke up the next morning he had a headache the size of RUSSIA! "Ugh," groaned Marui placing a hand on his head and trying to remember the events of the night before. When he opened his eyes he immediately knew he was in Niou's bed because right above him was a poster of a American baseball team. For reasons unknown to Marui, Niou had always had a weird love for American sports.

Suddenly Niou's face was blocking his view, "So your up." Marui opened his mouth to say something only to have pills stuck in it. After he swallowed Niou handed him a glass of water and said, "Aspirin."

"Ah," Marui breathed before asking, "what the hell happened last night?"

"You got drunk," Niou stated. Marui felt like he was missing something because at the mention of last night the air seemed to get awkward and his lips began to tingle. "Um.." Niou started, "I'm going to um… get ready for school. Your mom dropped your uniform off last night." Then Niou quickly got up and exited the room leaving whatever Niou wasn't telling him unsaid.

_**{ Niou }**_

Niou spent the rest of the day avoiding Marui. He couldn't believe he did that last night. It was slightly less awkward since Marui had been drunk and didn't remember but it was still awkward for Niou. It wasn't until the end of the day that something hit Niou. Tennis practice, going to Tennis practice meant seeing Marui. He wanted to skip but he couldn't miss tennis practice or Yukimura would kill him. Death by the hands of Yukimura would be extremely painful. Finally he decided to go to tennis practice, after all he would have to face Marui at some point, might as well do it know and save himself the pain Yukimura was sure to inflict if he missed practice.

Niou was opening the door to the locker rooms when Marui grabbed his arm and yanked him behind the locker rooms were no one would hear or see them. "Why are you ignoring me," demanded Marui, "Is it about what happened last night?"

Niou's eyes went wide, "You remember that?"

"No!" declared Marui angrily, "Which is why I don't get why the fuck your ignoring me!" Niou hung his head for a moment but quickly looked back up. When he did look up he saw the anger in Marui's eyes had been replaced by sadness. "I don't want to lose you Haru."

"I… I kissed you," Niou finally declared, "then said I love you."

Marui stared at him, his shock clear on his face. After a few agonizing slow minutes Marui quietly asked, "Do you?" Niou nodded and looked back at the ground. To his surprise Marui tilted his head up and kissed him deeply and passionately. When they finally pulled apart he mumbled, "I love you to Haru." When he got over the shock Niou pulled him into another kiss.

_**Present**_

"That was a crazy Halloween," Marui commented turning away from the mirror, "Wa la." Marui was dressed in a pair of purple short shorts, and a pink tee-shirt. He'd pulled his hair up into a short ponytail in order to make himself look even more like a girl. Marui was being a girl for Halloween.

"Sexy," Niou purred, "what about me?" Niou wore black shorts, a black tank top, and black feather wings. On his head he wore a black hat. This Halloween Niou was a dark Angel.

"Bad ass," Marui answered kissing him deeply.

When they pulled apart Niou whispered, "We could just stay here instead."

"No no no," Marui laughed waking a finger at his boyfriend, "We already made plans to go trick or treating with the guys."

"But Marui," whined Niou, "your to sexy."

Marui just laughed before pulling Niou out the door and away to trick or treat with their team.


End file.
